Good Morning Professor Weasley
by misty eyed gurl
Summary: Everybody knew the Defense Against Dark Arts job is free after Umbridge left. But no-one knew the Weasley twins were going to be the replacement...


**Good Morning Professor Weasley**

_Everybody knew the Defense Against Dark Arts job is free after Umbridge left. But no-one knew the Weasley twins were going to be the replacement..._

**A/N: No flames please. Thanks and enjoy**!

_

* * *

Chapter one- Who's Teaching?!_

* * *

"You know Harry," Ron said in the compartment as he seated himself next to Hermione and across Harry, "there's going to be an opening in the Defense Against Dark Arts job… do you think…" 

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply, "Harry is not going to be the Defense Against Dark Arts professor!"

"It was just a _suggestion_," Ron said shrugging.

"Plus," Hermione said, "Professor Dumbledore probably has a _very_ highly _skilled_ Professor anyways."

_If only Hermione knew…_

-_**later that morning**_-

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat looking around the Great hall, "Excuse me students. But I'm pleased to show you the new Defense Against Dark Art Professor. Well, _professors_..." He gestured his hand toward… None other then the two Weasley twins! "Please give a warm applause to, Professors Fred and George Weasley!"

Hermione's fork dropped, Harry froze, Ginny placed a hand over her eyes, and the food Ron was eating dropped out of his mouth.

"Gee!" Seamus said, "What do ya know, the Weasley twins are teaching." He slapped Ron on the back. "Bet you're happy!" Ron grunted at Seamus.

"No…" Hermione whispered softly, "no…" Fred and George winked at her.

* * *

"Good morning class," rang Fred's voice. The students turned to see Fred and George standing at the doorway. "Sorry we're late." 

"15 minutes late **_Professors_**," Hermione hissed at them.

George patted Hermione on the head, "Good girl for keeping track of time," he said cheekily, he pulled out his wand and a flower appeared, "here's your present."

Fred appeared aside of George, "You were always a teacher's pet, weren't you Herms?"

Hermione growled at Fred and George and put a book between herself and them. "You should really teach Professor Weasley," she snapped at Fred, "and you should get out of my face Professor Weasley." She glared at George.

"Alright class," Fred said; acting like nothing happened, "ready to begin?" the class murmured a yes.

George flicked his wand and writing appeared on the board, "Copy these notes down for tomorrows lesson," he ordered. He looked at the back of Fred's head and flicked his wand once more. Laughter was heard throughout the class.

"What?" Fred asked the students.

"Allow me _Professor_," Ron said, he made a mirror appear and gave it to Fred. Fred glared playfully at his brother and felt his new bunny ears.

"Clever you are George," Fred said simply, he flicked his wand and George yelped painfully. "But not clever enough."

George held painfully on his bum and something started to sprout from his bum too.

Fred smiled wickedly, "Please note what is happening to George's bum." The students looked at George who was whimpering while a huge **rat's** tail sprouted from his bottom. "As you can see, he is growing a rat's tail. But that is not all…"

George began to cover his mouth in surprise, "Mua teef," he exclaimed. His teeth began to grow abnormally large and his ears grew too. By the end of the process he looked like an overgrown, scowling rat.

"Class dismissed!" Fred said, "And if you wrote down all your notes and do well tomorrow lesson, we'll work on that spell." The class quickly wrote down their notes and left the classroom smiling or laughing.

Hermione rose from her seat, "Professor Weasley that was did not have anything do to with the class!" she gathered her books.

"Yea!" George spit, now he couldn't talk well with his over grown teeth, "Waff haff you donf wiff me?!" he held onto his cheeks and three whiskers grew from three freckles of his on each cheek.

"It's not _my_ fault!" Fred said, he pointed to his bunny ears, "Look what George gave me!"

George glared at his brother and swished his wand angrily. A few moments later Fred yelled. Now he looked like a…

"Playboy bunny? George?!" Hermione screamed at George. She narrowed her eyes, "How the bloody hell do you know them?!"

George blushed, "I waff in a muggle storef… anf saw itf," he smiled.

Fred sat down with his new… uniform, "This is really tight…" he stated.

Hermione's lip almost curled into a smile but she reframed herself, "You two are nothing but two despicable Professors I've ever seen!" she screamed, "You're supposed to teach us something! Not teach for our amusement!" just then Professor Snape walked into the classroom.

"Just to inform you…" he stopped and looked at Fred, George, and Hermione with his dark eyes, "Granger," he hissed, "you didn't do this to the two Professors did you?"

"No Professor," Hermione squeaked, "They did that to themselves."

Fred smiled, "Of course," he said, "like it?" he lifted one covered fish stocking leg.

Snape turned away from Fred to look at George, "I see you're a rat Weasley," he snarled, "I believe something worse would be for you." he added quickly under his breath.

George took no notice of Severus' rude comment, "Nether the less Snape," he said simply, "Would you like to be next?"

Snape growled at George loathingly, "Don't you _dare _Weasley," he turned and walked toward the door, "Professor Dumbledore just wanted to know if you liked your new adjustment to Hogwarts. I'll tell him you're right at home." And he left the room quickly.

Hermione gave a long sigh, "We're all going to die with those two teaching us," she mumbled, "good bye Professors." She was just about to leave but Fred stopped her.

"Wouldn't Herms like to join the fun?" He asked her. Hermione brushed off his **_new _**manicured finger.

George grinned; the bottom of his rat teeth came to half way to his chin, "I fink fough," he and Fred, pointed their wands at Hermione. She screamed and ran to the door but too late—they hit her with a spell. She gasped as she looked at her hair. It was lavender colored.

"Lovely _lavender_ for the lovely _lady_," Fred hummed, he gave her a toothy smile. His teeth were smeared with his red ruby lipstick. She groaned.

"When will this wear off?" She asked them angrily.

"In a couple of hours," Fred answered, "at least a good couple of hours…"

Hermione groaned out of frustration and picked up her books, she stomped out of the door and looked behind her, "I bloody swear that you'll **both** _pay_," she warned them. She glared at them and left a laughing Fred and George.

_This means war…_


End file.
